


Riding the Cliff Edge

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Benny Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark of Cain, No Character Death, Tied-Up Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a tumblr request. </p><p>Dean nearly goes dark with the Mark of Cain. Benny is forced to drastic measures to make Dean stop and pull him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Cliff Edge

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy. did NOT expect so many feels. what even. 
> 
> hope you guys like the feels!

Red.  _Red_. It was  _everywhere._  Dean snarled and pulled out his knife. He didn’t need it. A gun would suffice. But Dean really,  _really_ needed to feel some blood on his skin right then. The Mark pulsed angrily on his arm. So much blood had been spilled, too much, and none of it brought from his hands. The Mark needed to fix the problem. Dean felt sweat drip down his forehead.  _He_ needed to fix the problem.

He was aware of Sam screaming his name, but he was too far away. Cas had flown off somewhere to take out a higher threat. He wouldn’t stop him in time. The only other option was Benny, and his hands were full tearing apart another monster. 

Kill, kill,  _kill_. Dean roared and swung his blade. The monster in front of him dodged, but Dean wasn’t deterred. He kept coming, determined to separate all the creature’s limbs one by one. The Mark wanted it’s screams, and Dean was not in the proper head-space to deny it. 

Sam screamed again. Dean couldn’t hear him. He wasn’t going to miss again.

His arm swung down, but was abruptly stopped by a two hands wrenching his back. Dean swore and tried to pull away, but the grip was just strong enough to hold him still. They were stalled in the moment, Dean snarling and trying to push back pull away, anything to get back at the blood the Mark desperately needed. 

“Dean,  _Dean_! Snap outta’ it, brother. Look a’ me!” 

Dean shook his head, eyes locking hard on the blue orbs piercing his.  _Yes_ , the mark seethed.  _That will do_. Dean dropped the blade to his other hand and swung straight for Benny’s neck. Benny dropped to the ground, the blade whizzing over his head with a near fatal  _woosh_. 

“ _Dean_!” Benny screamed, and it momentarily stopped him.  _Benny_ , Dean suddenly realized.  _Oh dear God,_ Benny. 

The Mark roared on his arm again, still thirsty for his lover’s blood, but the shock and horror had been enough to stop Dean just long enough for Sam to finish off the monster and throw Benny some rope, which Benny was hastily using to wrap around Dean’s wrists, arms, and shoulders. Anything that could be restrained,  _was_ restrained.

Dean snapped back into reality screaming, his body spasming on the floor as the Mark fought for freedom. His fingers and arms twitched horribly, and it was all Dean could do not to scream murder at all of them. He needed that kill. The Mark needed, he needed. It was all some twisted nightmare. 

He’d tried to kill Benny.  _He’d tried to kill Benny_. 

He felt arms pull him up off the ground and pull him into an embrace. His legs brushed Benny’s, and he briefly struggled away from the comforting touch. He just tried to kill Benny. He nearly took his  _head_. But Benny was holding him still, brushing his fingers through Dean’s hair and whispering sweet nothing’s to him until Dean’s spasming slowly ground to a halt. His hands still twitched, his body was trembling. The Mark was still angry. But Benny was holding on for him, and the Mark hadn’t won. 

His vision blurred, but Benny’s arms didn’t loosen once. 

“It’s okay darlin,’” Benny whispered in his ear. “I got ya.’ It’s gonna’ be alright.”


End file.
